Recently, the use of mobile devices, such as smartphones and the like, has rapidly increased. This increase has resulted in part from the porting of technologies to mobile electronic devices that were once limited to non-mobile applications. Mobile technologies provide the promise of a more efficient use of time by allowing interactions with other people and institutions at any time and place.
One way in which people interact in both professional and personal settings is providing contact information to other people. Currently, this is accomplished in a professional environment by providing a business card to a receiving individual and having the information entered into a contact list at a later time. In a social setting, information can alternately be provided by giving out a telephone number, a name and address or the like to another person.